The most difficult task in cutting and laying carpet is trying to crease thick carpet along a wall and around corners to determine precise cutting points. Usually, either not enough carpet is cut off requiring multiple cuts, or too much carpet is removed leaving unsightly gaps between the terminal edge of the carpet and the wall/floor edge. There has long been a need for a cutting guide for use in cutting and fitting carpet that would provide a high degree of accuracy in this operation. The carpet cutting guide according to the present invention attacks the above mentioned problem successfully and is most effective in normal carpet fitting/cutting situations when cutting and laying carpet along a straight wall section, an outside corner or an inside corner.